


Forgiveness

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Considering the circumstances, Mal decides to forgive Jayne.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Complete and utter PWP.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: July 19, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

He cut my suspenders with that big gorram knife he carries, but right now, I just can't bring myself to care all that much because Jayne's got me pinned to the bulkhead, my pants down around my knees and his hot, wet mouth working my cock. 

I moan and shudder as his tongue brushes against the slit before he slides his lips over the head of my cock. He's holding me against the wall with one hand planted firmly against my stomach and fondling my balls with the other. He flutters his tongue against the making me moan louder. Jayne pulls back and sucks at the slit, milking out the pre-come and then licks all around the head with long, slow laps of his tongue. 

He looks up at me and our eyes meet. I stroke the side of his face and then he takes me into his mouth again and starts working his way down my shaft, inch by inch. My eyes flutter closed and I lean my head back against the cold metal. Jayne traces patterns on the underside of my cock as he works his mouth down lower and lower until he's swallowed me whole. Soft, wet sucking sounds mix with my moans and pants and echo back at us as Jayne starts to suck me off in earnest. 

I look down and shudder again at the sight of Jayne's head bobbing up and down on my cock. I groan and cup his head with my hands, and run my fingers lightly across the soft silky hair. I'm trying desperately to thrust, but the hand on my stomach won't let me move. I groan in frustration and tighten my hands on his head. 

Jayne growls and the vibrations riding down my cock to my balls make me gasp. 

"Tianna," I moan breathlessly. 

Jayne growls again, knowing it's effects and then starts swallowing around my cock. As the muscles in his throat work the head, he strokes my balls with skilled fingers, massaging them gently. He keeps this up, sucking and swallowing and massaging, until I'm arching against the bulkhead, biting my lips to keep the noise down, and then finally, he takes his hand off my stomach and lets me thrust. I fuck his mouth hard and fast, and with a yell, that I muffle by biting my own hand, I come hard, my whole body jerking as I pump semen down Jayne's throat. 

He swallows and sucks until I wilt in his mouth and then he pulls off, giving my limp cock a light kiss and a gentle swipe of his tongue. Jayne kisses my stomach gently and rubs his fingers along my hip bones and looks up at me with such love and devotion in his eyes that I decide to forgive him for the suspenders - this time. 


End file.
